Unnatural Adept
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Golden Sun and SM crossover. This is an Alternated Universe fic. It runs along Golden Sun's plot line, only Usagi's been added. Warning: Spoilers ahead for those who haven't played the game!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or Sailor Moon… -_-;  
  
This chapter is focused a little more on Isaac, the main character of GS. But the later chapters will focus on Usagi.  
_  
I finally got the motivation to actually bother writing a crossover, I don't think I've ever seen a GS/SM crossie before, and I was determined to make it work! ^^ Hope you enjoy reading it!!  
PS. Golden Sun is _so_ awesome! You just gotta get the game!! (The sequel is just as good, but there wasn't enough Isaac in it…hehe) And for all those who've never seen it before, this story starts from the very beginning with all the bits and pieces! ^^ Only Usagi has been shoved into their world.  
  
Ohh, here's GS dictionary for those who've never played Golden Sun nor know anything about it-  
**Psynergy** – Kinda like magic. Ya know … really useful, can move things, etc. It can only be seen by Adepts. You'll get it once we get moving with the story.  
**Adepts **– People who use Psynergy. (You know, like Wizards use magic…)  
**Machete **– A small blade (yes, it's a weapon)  
**Vale** – Isaac, Garet, Usagi and Jenna's hometown.  
**Psynergy stone** – A purple stone that replenishes Psynergy.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Unnatural Adept**  
Prologue  
~*~*~*~*~*~

"Isaac, wake up!" A loud voice tore through Isaac's dream, "Please, dear, wake up!" Isaac felt someone's hand trying to tug the blankets off him.

Isaac wearily cracked his blue eyes open and looked into the pale face of his mother, Dora. "Mt. Aleph's boulder is going to fall!" she cried at him frantically. 

Outside the protective warmth of the house, lightning flashed as thunder rolled. Isaac blinked, it felt as if his whole house just jerked.

"Come on Isaac. We have to go – now!" His mother ordered. Isaac sat up immediately, and jumped out of bed.

"Isaac, you forgot something!" Isaac's mother used her Psynergy –catch- to obtain his machete. "It's pouring outside! Don't go without your tunic!" she chided him. Handing him his machete they started to walk towards the stairs. "Have you got everything you need?" she asked, turning around to look at him before they descended the flight of stairs.

"Yeah," he answered with a nod.

"Good for you, Isaac. A lost possession can be replaced; a lost life can't." Isaac could only nod at what his mother told him as they both hurried down the stairs.

"Isaac, Dora, hurry! The boulder could fall at any second!" Both Isaac and his mother turned towards the source of the voice. Isaac's father Kyle stood in between the frames of the front door, urging them to hurry. Dora and Isaac looked at each other for a split second. A loud banging noise was heard, and both occupants of the room jumped in surprise.

"Come on, let's leave!"

~*~*~*~*~

Isaac pulled his tunic closer to him as he stepped out into the open. It was pouring outside and the wind was picking up. He shivered as the cold wind tugged at his clothing and looked towards his parents.

"Kyle … Will they be able to stop the boulder?" Dora asked her husband quietly. 

Kyle put his back towards them and walked forward a few paces. He shook his head, making his wet golden brown hair flop around. "I don't think so … Not for long, anyway..." He faced them once again, "You two go on ahead and take refuge in the plaza,"

Dora looked confused, "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Kyle shook his head, "I need to help evacuate the other villagers,"

"Let me help you, Kyle!" Dora exclaimed, obviously worried for him.

"It's too dangerous, Dora. Please, just take good care of Isaac!" he protested.

Dora shook her head stubbornly, "Isaac is old enough to get to the plaza on his own," Dora turned to her 13 year old son, "You can find you way, can't you, Isaac?" she asked gently. Isaac merely nodded to her question.

"You know the way - just go south to get to the plaza. Be careful!" she warned him, a slight frown marring her features. 

A smile broke out on Isaac's childish face; _Mum sure gets worried a lot over me._ He thought. "I will!" He promised as he watched his parents walk north towards Mt. Aleph.

He idly looked around him. _I should go look for Garet and Usagi … _He thought as he ran his hand through his now-soaked golden blonde hair.

Heading north, he stopped at his best friend's house, wondering where on earth Garet was. 

"Ugh … Hrnghhh…"

Isaac raised his eyebrows and looked around, finally spotting his red-haired friend pulling a rope all wrapped around a heavy-looking treasure box. Walking up to up to him, he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Isaac, what do you want? I'm trying to save my things!" Garet puffed, his cheeks tinted pink from the effort of trying to pull a huge weight.

Isaac suppressed the urge to sweatdrop as he watched Garet continue to move his trinkets unsuccessfully. "Garet, just leave it!"

Garet looked at him as though he had just uttered something crazy. "What, you want me to just dump my stuff?" 

Amusement danced in Isaac's blue eyes as he nodded. 

"You think I should just forget these things and save my own life?" Garet questioned his best friend. Seeing Isaac roll his eyes, Garet came to a decision. "You know, your right. OK! Let's get out of here!"

Both boys ran towards the bridge, west of Garet's house. When they felt the ground rock heavily. "Argh! The boulder! It's falling!"

Garet and Isaac looked towards the cliff, and saw four Adepts using their Psynergy to try and hold the boulder. "Ugh … Ugnhh … It's too heavy! We can't hold it for long!" One of them shouted.

"If our Psynergy runs out, Vale will be destroyed!"

"We have to hold on until the villagers are safe!" 

One of the four men stopped using his Psynergy and looked down, he was surprised to see Isaac and Garet staring up at them. "Hurry, boys! Run!!! It's just a little further!" He called to them.

Garet tugged at Isaac's arm. "Come on, Isaac, run! The boulder's coming!"

They raced back through the bridge and down south towards Isaac's house.

"_Ahh_!" Isaac and Garet came to a screeching stop.

A smaller boulder blocked the stairs, which could take them to the plaza in a shorter amount of time. Usagi huffed indignantly at the offensive rock blocking her way. She kicked it. "Ouch!" she cried, holding her sore foot. Her blue eyes started to collect tears.

"Usagi!" Isaac called to her as he tried to stifle a laugh.

The blonde girl looked up at him with her captivating blue eyes. "Isaac, Garet? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the plaza already."

"You okay?" Garet asked.

Usagi nodded, "Yes. Thanks for asking. But …" Usagi switched her sapphire gaze to the rock that blocked the way and her companions immediately got the idea.

"We can't get around the rock, we'll have to find another way." Garet told her a kind smile on his face.

Usagi sighed, "Alright, alright…"

They jogged over to the stairs nearby and another boulder blocked the way. "Ugh!" Usagi tugged at her hair in frustration. "I hate these rocks!"

The ground trembled. "We've got to hurry!" Isaac cried. He grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her. Once again, they trekked north and to the western bridge. Walking down the stairs, another boulder rolled and blocked the south pass.

A vein popped up on Usagi's head. Isaac tightened his once-loose grip on her wrist and pulled her to the path in the west. 

"Hey, it's a man!" Usagi cried, spotting a person lying on their back. "We've got to help him!"

She pulled her wrist out of the surprised Isaac's grasp and ran over to the man, kneeling next to him. "Mister? Are you all right? Would you like any help?" she asked.

Isaac watched her. _Usagi, always putting people first. No wonder she's Vale's most treasured girl. _He thought.

"Rockslide … destroyed fence… monsters everywhere." The man mumbled. "I'm hurt pretty badly … Do you think I'll die?" 

Usagi immediately shook her head, "No! Of course not!"

"This is awful. I'm left here for monsters to …" The man stopped and blinked before standing up. "Wait … that's strange … I'm not hurt at all! But I'm serious about the monsters. Be careful on your way to the plaza!" The man ran off.

Usagi sweatdropped. "…Monsters?" she asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Don't worry, Usagi! If any monsters pop up, Isaac and I will be here to rescue you!" Garet promised, as he puffed his chest up in pride.

~*~*~*~*~

The group of three kept walking south, towards Jenna's house. Usagi stuck to both Isaac and Garet closely as her blue eyes scanned the trees and bushes surrounding them.

"Oh no! My brother!"

"Hey, that's Jenna's voice!" Usagi gasped. They exchanged looks before sprinting towards the house nearby. 

"Hang on Felix!" – It was Isaac's dad.

"Felix will be alright. We'll  find a way to save him…" Dora said a little hesitantly.

Usagi arrived at the scene, Isaac and Garet just a few metres behind her. Her blue eyes winded and a gasp escaped her mouth as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Kyle was kneeling near the edge of the water, Dora behind him. While Jenna was behind her parents. A few metres, hanging onto a broken wooden pole was Felix. Suddenly Felix was submerged into the water. "Nooooo! Felix!" Jenna screamed, and got ready to dive in, only to be pulled back by her mother the exact time Felix resurfaced.

"The rope won't reach… We should use Psynergy. Do you have any left?" Kyle asked

Jenna's father shook his head. "I've used all mine up. What about you Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes darkened, "I'm drained from helping the other villagers."

"We have to get help." Dora suggested

"Can Felix hold on long enough for us to find help?" Kyle asked uncertainly.

"There's nothing else we can do from him here, is there?" Dora remarked. No one replied, knowing that Dora was right.

"Then go get help, but be as quick as possible!" Kyle ordered.

"Jenna, can you go too?" Jenna's father turned to her, a hopeful look in his eyes. Jenna immediately nodded.

"Your brother's counting on you, Jenna." Dora told the small red-haired child.

"Yeah, I know." Jenna nodded furiously.

"Alright, let's get going!" Dora and Jenna got out of the house. "I'll go look up north. You head for the plaza, alright?"

"Yes ma'am. We're looking for anyone with any Psynergy left, right?" She asked. Seeing the positive nod, Jenna took off.

Dora turned around and saw the group of three. "Isaac!" She stuttered. "You saw what happened?" When Isaac nodded, Dora continued, "I have to go get help before Felix drowns!" Dora pursed her lips. "I don't suppose … Could the three of you help me?" 

Usagi didn't hesitate, "Yes!"

"Jenna has gone to the plaza to get help. Go join her." Dora instructed them before running up the stairway they just came from.

"Come on, guys! If we wait any longer, Felix is going to drown!" Usagi started to run.

"Hey, wait Usagi!" Isaac cried, immediately taking off after his blonde friend.

~*~*~*~*~

When they got to the plaza, it was nearly deserted; everyone seemed to be at the entrance of Vale.

Usagi bravely walked up to an old man. "Excuse me, can you use Psynergy?" she asked him, urgency lined her melodic voice.

"Huh? Your asking me if I can use Psynergy?" He asked, Usagi bobbed her head up and down. "If I were ten years younger, I'd have plenty to offer, but I'm too old." He sighed.

"Oh, okay …" Usagi replied, looking dejected for a second. She brushed her wet blonde fringe away from her eyes, keeping her blue eyes narrowed. You couldn't see much when it was dark and rainy. Suddenly, she squinted.  "… isn't that Jenna down there?" she asked, pointing near the entrance of Vale. Sure enough, the red-haired girl was in between two strong looking men and an elderly man. 

Garet strain to see where she was pointing at. "Yeah, it is! And she's with my grandfather!"

They dashed over to the group, in time to hear a part of their conversation. "Go aid the elders! The Boulder is too heavy for them to hold much longer." Garet's grandfather directed the two men.

One of the men turned to his partner, "We can't let the Mt Aleph Boulder destroy our village!"

"Let's go help the elders." The other agreed.

Garet's grandfather nodded, "We're counting on you." He told them.

The two men left, heading north towards Mt Aleph.

"Grandpa! Jenna!" Garet called to them.

Jenna turned and smiled at them, "Garet, Isaac … You came to help me?" she questioned, her eyes looking hopeful. Usagi sweatdropped and coughed, making her presence known. "Oh, Usagi! Sorry, I didn't realise you were there since you were behind Garet and Isaac." Jenna exclaimed sheepishly.

Garet's grandfather looked at them, "Jenna told me about Felix. Is that why you're here?" The three nodded.

"Good boys!" Usagi sweatdropped and coughed again, a small frown appearing on her cherub face. "Err… and girl!" Garet's grandfather corrected. "Jenna could use a hand."

"Great, I'm all charged up!"

Everyone turned, surprised. A man jumped down from a huge Psynergy stone. "How are you? Have you recovered your Psynergy?" Garet's grandfather enquired.

The man nodded, "Enough to save Felix, thanks to the Psynergy Stone."

Garet's granfather nodded, "Ok! Jenna, you heard him. Now hurry back!" Jenna nodded eagerly. "The path may be blocked by fallen rocks-" his eyes landed on Isaac, Usagi and Garet in turn, "You three can show them the way."

Jenna looked at them, "… Thank you Isaac." She said softly.

Usagi smirked; _Jenna has a little crush on somebody …_she thought. _I can't believe I missed it when I first met them!_

Jenna caught Usagi's smirk, and sweatdropped. "What are you smirking at?" she asked. The only reply she got was a knowing look and a wiggle of eyebrows from the blonde. Jenna turned dark red, catching on to the hidden meaning. "What!?" she cried.

"Come on, we can't waste time!" Garet berated. _Girls!_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

"Mum! Dad! We're back!" Jenna screamed over the thunder and rain. They were on top of the bridge that overlooked Jenna's house.

"Is that you, Jenna?" Dora asked, coming closer to the bridge, shielding her eyes from the falling rain to see better.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I couldn't find anyone who could help… how did you do?" Dora questioned. The four turned towards the man. The man nodded and walked towards Dora without a word. "Your just in time." Dora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then my brother is still …" Jenna trailed off.

"Felix is all right. He's hanging in there," Dora assured the worried girl. "Come down here, so we can save Felix!"

They all nodded and walked down the stairs in a hurry. Before they reached Dora, they heard a loud thundering noise.

"What is that!?" Usagi cried, as the ground shook forcefully. Everyone exchanged glances and looked around. Another noise was heard, this time, it was louder. The ground started to shake to some odd beat; the shaking would stop every two seconds before starting again. The ground suddenly lurched, Usagi was thrown off balance and fell onto the ground. "Argh!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Usagi! Are you okay!?" Garet asked, holding out a hand to the fallen girl. Usagi took it and pulled herself up. 

The rumbling started to get louder and louder. Her blue eyes scanned the cliff to the north, before widening in shock. "Run!" She screamed, horrified.

Everyone bolted into safe places. All except Felix, Kyle and Jenna's parents. Usagi's stopped running and turned. "Watch out!" she cried, she was about to run their way when Isaac gripped her wrist, pulling her back.

"No, don't!"

They looked on as the huge boulder fell from the cliff, heading directly onto Jenna's house. It all happened so fast, Usagi felt as if it was a nightmare that she would soon wake up from. She watched helplessly as Isaac's father and Jenna's family – including Felix – let out cries of surprise as they were hit and submerged into the water. The boulder kept on rolling south. 

She didn't know what to do, or say. Usagi felt Isaac's grip on her wrist loosen and she fell on her knees, stunned at what she just saw. She slowly turned her head, her sapphire blue eyes staring up at Isaac's own. "Isaac … I'm … sorry…" she forced the words out of tight throat.

Isaac shook his head and looked away from her, blinking his eyes to force his tears back. "Come on," he said softly, holding out his hand to her. Taking it into hers, Isaac instantly felt warmth spread in between their joint hands.

Pulling herself up with Isaac's help, Usagi looked over at Jenna who was staring at the exact spot her parents were before the boulder hit. Usagi felt sympathy and sadness well up inside her chest as she watched her friend's tears cascade down her face.

"Jenna?" she asked softly, putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad … Felix … Please … Don't leave me all alone …" Jenna whimpered. She shut her eyes tightly and sobbed, mumbling things under her breath. Usagi bit her lip, feeling awkward.

 "No … It can't be. Kyle … It must be a dream…" Dora whispered. Her usual bright blue eyes were dull, clouded with pain. 

"Isaac … The Boulder… We need to get help, or everyone will drown…" Usagi turned, overhearing Garet speaking to Isaac.

Isaac nodded, "I'll go back to the plaza." He started to walk towards the bridge that would lead him back to the plaza.

"Wait, Isaac, I'm coming with you!" Usagi exclaimed, dashing over to him. But before reaching him, knelt next to the man with Psynergy. "Are you alright?" She asked him, an anxious frown crossing her face.

 The man shook his head, "It's no use. I can't move… Isaac, Usagi, please get help!" 

Usagi agreed and straightened from her kneeling position, heading towards the waiting Isaac. "We better get moving, or we'll never be able to save them!" She told him, as the duo dashed across the bridge.

Garet pulled himself together just as Isaac and Usagi disappeared from view. "Isaac… I can't let him go alone! It's times like these that we men have to stand together!" He vowed, slamming the bottom part of his right fist to the palm of his left.

~*~*~*~*~

As Isaac and Usagi neared the village they heard hushed voices. Usagi stopped. "What is it?" Isaac asked. Usagi put her finger up to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet. Isaac frowned and strained to hear.

"Only the two of us survived …" a deep male voice sighed.

"How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?" This time it was a woman's voice.

"It's a miracle that even the two of us were spared," the male continued.

"That switch … it must have been a trap …" mused the female.

"But to think it could conjure up a storm this powerful!"

"… Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Alchemy."

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum."

"Next time, we shall certainly…"

"Isaac! Usagi! Wait!" Garet's voice pierced through the air.

Usagi and Isaac turned around, surprised. 

"You were eavesdropping on us just now … weren't you?" A male voice enquired, malice lacing through every word. The man had aqua hair and … blue skin. Usagi blinked and looked squarely into his eyes, they were as red as rubies. Usagi swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Usagi's stomach sank as she looked up at the elevated land a man and woman were standing on. _This isn't good…_ "No! We weren't! I swear, we were only passing by!" she denied while Isaac was shaking his head.

"Isaac, Usagi …" Garet walked over, "They look scary… Are you sure you should be talking to them?" he asked them.

"You must forget everything you heard." The woman told them. Her blonde hair waved through the chilling air. The trio exchanged glances, Usagi's worried, Garet's fearful and Isaac's confused.

"Don't worry … We'll help you forget!" The male snarled, drawing his silver sword. They jumped down and faced Usagi, Garet and Isaac, getting into a fighting stance.

Usagi stepped back, sapphire eyes wide. "Usagi, get back, we'll handle this!" Garet told her, taking a step forward, trying to hide her from view while drawing his Machete. 

Isaac followed suit. "Usagi, run!" He instructed her, holding his Machete in front of him.

Usagi shook her head stubbornly, "No! I'm in this as much as you guys are!" she argued. She pulled out a small staff with a sapphire gem on one end from a hidden part in her robes.

"Such a determined girl, aren't you?" The male asked, a smile forming on his lips.

Isaac attacked first, slashing at the male with his Machete.

The female laughed, "Flare Wall!" She cried, she held her right hand, palm facing the trio. Fire appeared out of nowhere, enveloping them in flames.

The trio blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~

Whoa, that's pretty damn long for a prologue, ne!? 7 pages … amazing … I only made up 1/7 of the words they're saying. The rest is exactly how it is in the game. So … what pairings do you want? ^_^  
  
Usagi with:  
Isaac  
Garet  
Alex  
Felix  
Saturos  
  
Jenna with:  
One of the guys that I already mentioned. (Except Felix, cuz that would be incest! Eww!)  
  
I'm kinda leaning towards the Usagi/Isaac and Jenna/Garet pairings.  
  
Or a love triangle where Isaac and Alex are both trying to get Usagi. ^_^ Hehehe!!!  
  
Vote for your fav couple!!  
  
Much Love,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~

Aka Tenshi-Megami  



	2. Sol Sanctum Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or Sailor Moon… -_-;  
  
This chapter is focused on both Usagi and Isaac. (No romance in it … yet)  
_  
Yay! I finally got to write the second chapter. I was a little disappointed in the feedback of this story. I would've thought more people knew about Golden Sun! The poor deprived anime/game/rpg lovers. They don't know what they're missing out on!!

   
Ohh, here's GS dictionary for those who've never played Golden Sun nor know anything about it-  
**Psynergy** – Kinda like magic. Ya know … really useful, can move things, etc. It can only be seen by Adepts. You'll get it once we get moving with the story.  
**Adepts **– People who use Psynergy. (You know, like Wizards use magic…)  
**Machete **– A small blade (yes, it's a weapon)  
**Vale** – Isaac, Garet, Usagi and Jenna's hometown.  
**Psynergy stone** – A purple stone that replenishes Psynergy.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

**Unnatural Adept**  
Chapter One  
Sol Sanctum Part One  
  
By Angel-Goddess

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three years later … 

Usagi and Jenna walked up the staircase near Isaac's house, chatting about random things. "Isaac! Haven't you finished mending the roof yet?" a yell echoed.

Both girls immediately snapped their attention to Dora - who was directing the comment to her son atop the roof. She had her hands on her hips. 

Usagi followed Dora's gaze slowly up the roof in mild interest. She saw Isaac nearly sweatdrop as he was caught in surprise. "I'm nearly done!" he called, not tearing his gaze from his work.

"You're almost done? OK! Keep at it!" Dora nodded, obviously pleased.

"Usagi? I'm going to see how Garet is doing. You want to come?" Jenna asked, gently tugging on her friend's sleeve, as she demanded attention.

Usagi's crystalline blue eyes glittered mischievously and she gave Jenna an impish grin. "No, it's okay, I'll wait here for you."

Jenna sweatdropped... she knew that look. "Don't hurt Isaac, ok?"

"…"

Jenna glared when she received no response from the blonde. "Usagi …" she said warningly.

Usagi sent her an innocent look as she held her hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. "Okay, okay. I won't hurt your _precious_ Isaac, geez!"

Jenna turned red as she narrowed her eyes. Turning around she huffed and kept walking trying to redeem her shaken reputation.

Usagi walked behind Dora, "Good Morning, Ma'am," she greeted cheerfully with a grin.

Dora smiled at the lively girl kindly. "Usagi, hello. Please, call me Dora – ma'am makes me feel old!" she joked.

Usagi giggled and nodded, "Okay, Dora-san," 

Dora fought the urge to roll her eyes at the polite teen. "What brings you here, Usagi?" she asked. "Come to see Isaac, eh?" she joked, sending the girl a wink.

"Huh?" Usagi looked puzzled. "Um … yeah. Garet, Jenna, Isaac and I were meant to visit Kraden-san today." Usagi announced proudly, a bright smile on her face as she completely missed what Dora was implying.

Dora sweatdropped. Usagi certainly was a lovely, cheerful and polite girl. But she was also very dense. "Would you like to help Isaac? It'll get the job done quicker…" Dora asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Usagi agreed. Helping people was her specialty! (Or so she thought, anyway) She climbed up the wooden ladder slowly. As she clambered onto the roof silently (and without grace) she called out to Isaac loudly – her intentions set to startle the boy out of his wits. "_Isaac!!_" She watched with delight as her 'prey' had some sort of spasm attack.

Isaac turned around and sweatdropped at the snickering girl. He had a strong nagging feeling to strangle her. "…Usagi." he acknowledged with a raised eyebrow. His friend chuckled as she moved closer to him.

"Sorry," She apologized, looking guilty and sincere at the same time. "It's just been so long since I gave you a scare… um … you're not mad, are you?" she asked uncertainly.

He smiled at her warmly. It was just like her to apologize right after doing something she thought might cause someone hurt. "No, of course not. Here, hold these." He dumped a load of straw into her arms. 

She sneezed. "It's tickling my nose…!" she complained. 

Isaac smirked, "Don't worry, you won't have to hold it long!"

Dora watched the two teens' antics with a sweatdrop. "Those two …" she sighed and shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. _At first I thought that Jenna would be perfect for Isaac, but now … I'm not too sure anymore!_ She thought, the smile spreading into a grin.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hyaa!"

"Hee hee … Still training, Garet?" Jenna asked, as she walked around Garet's house. She was just in time to see Garet shove a tree trunk into his sister's beautifully arranged flowerbed.

"Hyaaaa!" he cried.

"You sure do put your heart into it, Garet!" Jenna observed with approval.

"Huh?" Garet turned and spotted Jenna. "Oh, I'm just finishing up."

Jenna nodded, "That's good. Its time to go, and I was about to leave you behind." She said jokingly. She nearly sweatdropped when he took it seriously. A sudden thought made its way into her mind, a question she longed for an answer to for a while now. "Say," she paused, "what exactly happened to you three?" 

Seeing Garet's confused look she continued. "The accident three years ago… Is that why you've been studying Psynergy?" she asked. She saw Garet's worried frown. She sighed, "I appreciate you concern, but … my family's never coming back, and neither is Isaac's father…" Garet nodded understandingly.

Jenna walked up to the stump that Garet had moved into the flowerbed. "I just want to forget that day. I wish everyone would…" Jenna shook her head and looked at Garet. Her face was neutral, but her eyes were like a storm of emotions.

"…" Garet looked like he wanted to say something.

"That awful day… We went to get help, but they found us unconscious …" Garet burst out, wanting to explain to Jenna what had happened.

"Well, let's get Isaac and Usagi and go to Kraden's…" Jenna decided, trying to stop the sad memories from resurfacing.

Both teens had spoken at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. 

"What, Garet?" Jenna asked curiously. Garet looked away from her and fiddled nervously before shaking his head. Jenna frowned slightly, "Huh? You were going to say something, weren't you?" she questioned. Garet straightened and shook his head once more. "Don't be weird, Garet!" Jenna finally said. Garet shifted uneasily when Jenna turned her back to him. "Whatever." 

"Jenna, are you mad at me?" Garet asked in a soft voice. Jenna shook her head a few times. Garet walked closer to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sighed. There was a moment of silence and she instantly brightened. "Come on!!!" She cried suddenly.

Garet looked at her, startled at the change of attitude. "Huh?" 

"Isaac and Usagi are waiting for us." She turned, her intense magenta eyes observing him. Seeing his questioning look a vein popped up on her head. Garet was so slow. She ignored him and started walking towards Isaac's house.

"But, Jenna…!" Garet called.

Jenna looked at him, exasperated. "I'll leave you behind if your too slow." She threatened.

Garet looked troubled, "Jenna …" Seeing that Jenna's full attention was on him he forced a smile onto his face and nodded, "Okay, let's get them!" he agreed. _Jenna … she shows so much emotion towards Isaac, sometimes I wonder if she even thinks of me as much as she thinks of him…_Garet thought sadly as he followed Jenna. _Why does my heart hurt so much?_ He wondered.

~*~*~*~*~

"Here, hand me a bunch," Isaac instructed Usagi; his hand outstretched - gesturing for her to give him a bundle of straw.

Usagi blinked and divided the straw she held into three parts. She handed him 1/3 of the straw.

He grinned at her and set to work on the nearest hole. Usagi stared at her friend's back. _Poor Isaac … having lost his father in his teenage years, he was forced to mature early… he even has to do most of his father's work …_Usagi looked down at the straw on her lap as the unwelcoming memories of the bleak day replayed in her head.

"-istening to me?"

"Huh?" Usagi looked up, bewildered. Seeing Isaac's concerned gaze on her she immediately asked the first thing that came into her mind, "Oh, what?"

He sweatdropped. "I asked if I could have more straw," He watched her intently as she let out an uneasy laugh before doing as he requested. "Usagi? You ok?"

"Yeah! You better hurry, we have to get to Kraden-san's house soon!" she assured him.

~*~*~*~*~

"Good job, Isaac. You too, Usagi." Dora nodded and climbed up the ladder. She observed the work and nodded in satisfaction. "You patched it nicely." She commented. She smiled at the two. "All right. You're all done."

Turning to her son she beamed at him proudly. "You're very reliable, Isaac …" She paused, as if hesitating. "Just like your father was." Isaac shifted uncomfortably at the remark. 

"What is it Isaac? Do you still think about the accident?" Dora asked him softly.

Usagi, who was standing next to Isaac the whole time, looked a little tense and awkward. "Uh… I think I'll go downstairs…" she said slowly, excusing herself from intruding further into family matters. She bit her lip and was about to walk past Dora when she saw Dora shaking her head.

"It's alright, dear. You can stay." Dora reassured her.

She shook her head politely, as she nervously tugged at a ringlet of blonde hair near her left ear. "Um … it's alright. I need to talk to Jenna and Garet anyway." 

Dora and Isaac watched as Usagi clumsily moved down the ladder. They heard a shriek of surprise when she lost her balance, three steps from the ground. "Ouch!" she moaned.

Isaac and Dora were about to scramble down from the roof to check if the girl was all right when her shouting out stopped them. "I'm fine!"

Isaac sweatdropped. _Embarrassing…_He thought with an amused smile. His smile faded seeing the questioning look on his mothers face. He realised she was still waiting for him to answer her question. He refused to meet her eyes as he shook his head negatively. "No, I don't think about the accident." He forced the words out of his throat that felt somewhat tight.

Dora looked at him doubtfully. "I don't believe you…" she finally said, shaking her head. She turned away from the watchful gaze of her son and sighed. "You, Garet and Usagi have been working yourselves to the bone studying Psynergy."

She turned around to face him once again. "Do you think things would've been different if you'd had stronger abilities?" she questioned him.

Isaac looked down, "Yes…"

Dora nodded, "That's what I thought." She presumed. She turned around again, not wanting to face her son. "I was devastated when Kyle died…" she said, just above a whisper. She walked up further on top of the roof. "I felt all alone …" there was a brief silence before she turned around again, trying to resume her composure. "It's taken some time, but I'm better now."

She walked up to her son the smile on her face gentle. "I still have you, Isaac." She said warmly.

Isaac couldn't help the slight frown that appeared on his face. Thankfully, Dora didn't' notice.

"You're almost seventeen. You're so much like Kyle when he was young." Dora commented. "I'm looking forward to seeing where life takes you." 

Jenna heard the hush voiced stop and she looked up. "I think we can go up now." She said slowly. Like Usagi, she didn't like intruding into personal family matters.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait a little longer?" Usagi asked unsure as she rubbed her hip where she had landed unceremoniously. 

"I agree with Usagi …" Garet said slowly. Even though he'd never lost anyone in his family, he knew that it was a hard subject for the others. 

Jenna sighed, "We have to get to Kraden's, remember!" she berated the two. She boldly climbed up the ladder, as soon as she reached the roof she cried out, "_MA'AAAAM!!!_"

~*~

Usagi slapped her hand onto her forehead. "…"

Garet shook his head; "We better follow her up there."

Usagi whimpered as she stared at the ladder. "I think I'll stay here, maybe?" she said weakly.

"Come on." He took her hand in a firm grip and pulled towards the ladder. "You go up first." He instructed her. Usagi just whimpered.

~*~

Dora nearly jumped as Jenna addressed her rather loudly. "Hello, Jenna." Dora nodded towards the magenta haired girl.

"Good morning." She greeted Isaac and Dora.

"Yes, yes … Good morning." Dora nodded again.

"Uh … so high up…" Usagi whimpered as she got onto the roof cautiously. 

Dora grinned. "Are you alright, Usagi?" she asked the terrified girl- who had her attention on the ground below.

"Oh, um, yes, of course." Usagi stuttered, smiling at Dora shakily. 

Garet scrambled onto the roof with ease.

Dora jumped in surprise, "Well, if it isn't Garet, too!" Garet nodded respectfully to her in greeting.

"Where do you all plan to go today?" Dora asked the four teenagers.

"We're going to Mt. Aleph with Kraden." Garet informed her.

Dora looked confused, she saw the worried look her son bore. "Mountain climbing with Kraden, eh?" she asked them.

Garet just nodded, before he turned and exchanged a glance with Jenna.

"…" Dora watched the reaction of the teenagers. "Kids and their games …" she muttered with a shake of her head.

Jenna shook her head, "No! It's part of our studies…" (A/N I'm not making Jenna into a rude girl, that's what she says in the game anyway! You can check if you really want to!) 

Usagi elbowed her friend in the ribs gently. "Jenna!" she hissed, "Be nicer!" Jenna's face flamed in embarrassment. 

"Ah, yes… Alchemy." Dora realised. She looked at each of the teens in turn before speaking again, "Alchemy is the foundation of all Psynergy-" she watched as they all nodded. "And you all know Mt. Aleph is the greatest source of Alchemy." She waited for their nod of affirmation before continuing. "They say Kraden is the best teacher around."

She moved away from the teens slightly so that they could get a better view of her. "Alchemy … I wonder what use it all is?"

Garet and Jenna exchanged glances again while Usagi and Isaac watched Dora quietly.

Dora turned to Isaac, "Your mother would rather see you grow up to be a happy, ordinary man."

"…" Isaac didn't know what to say.

"But I suppose you still want to go?" Dora asked him.

Isaac nodded.

Dora sighed exasperatedly, "Well if that won't persuade you, I guess nothing will!" she decided. A vein popped up on her forehead. "You're just as stubborn as your father!"

Usagi sweatdropped. Dora jumped in annoyance and was knocked off balance. "Ahh!"

"Be careful, ma'am!" Garet cried, a little too late. They watched with wide eyes as Dora disappeared from view.

Garet was about to jump over to the other side to see if she was alright when Jenna called out to him, "Garet, don't!"

Garet's foot went through the straw roofing of the house, making a hole. Usagi stood up, about to assist the red haired boy. She saw Garet frown guiltily.

When Dora's head popped up into view, they all sighed in relief. Garet looked embarrassed.

"Oh! That was exciting!" Dora exclaimed, her blue eyes shining with mirth. Usagi sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head, unsure of what to do.

Dora jumped onto the area near Isaac, "I'll sorry I scared you like that." She apologised to them. She turned around and looked at Garet, whose foot was lodged rather snugly into the roof, in shock. "Well!" 

Garet looked sheepishly at her, his face red. "I … I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll get out of your way right away!" Garet pulled his foot out of the hole and jumped to the other side.

"Wait! Not there!" Jenna and Usagi cried at the same time.

Garet looked at them bewildered, "Huh? What's wrong with-" Garet never got to finish as his foot once again made a hole on the roof of the house. "!" He looked meekly at Dora ready for some sort of scolding.

Jenna turned around, not wanting to observe the damage as she shook her head.

Usagi couldn't help letting out the chuckle the escaped her throat. _And people called _me _clumsy!!_ She thought. 

Isaac sweatdropped and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He'd have to fix that … again.

"…" Dora groaned, "Oh, never mind…" she waved it off.

"Do you… want me to fix it again?" Isaac asked.

"No, it's alright." Dora put her hands on her hips. "But you'd better get going." Everyone gave her questioning glances. "This old house will fall apart if you stay much longer." She explained to them. "I'll get this fixed up. You don't have to hang around here."

Jenna nodded in understanding, "Thank you ma'am."

"Please, call me Dora." 

Garet tried to pull himself out. "We'll get going right away!" he huffed. 

Usagi giggled and held her hand out to Garet, "Need any help?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkling with childish humour. 

Garet took her hand and pulled himself out. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Wait, Garet … Just watch your step." Dora warned.

Garet nodded meekly.

~*~*~*~*~

They were only a little further from reaching Kraden's cottage when Isaac stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked him.

"They seem to know little of Sol Sanctum's mysteries." A deep voice mused.

Usagi's eyes widened. She knew that voice … she just couldn't seem to put her finger on it. They exchanged glances and waited for the strangers to continue talking.

"The elders of Vale must not permit anyone to enter it, not even Kraden." The mysterious man continued.

"Kraden … Can we use him?" The mysterious man obviously had a lady as a companion.

Usagi's frown deepened as she racked her brain for information. _I've heard these voices before … but where!?_ She thought as she clenched her right fist.

"Hmm… His knowledge is no meagre thing… We can use him."

"But he's more stubborn than we expected…" the woman hissed.

"And cunning, too… Cunning beyond measure." The man pondered

"If he won't go willingly, then we can always…" the woman stopped suddenly.

"You there! What are you doing?" the man's voice growled.

Usagi jumped and looked towards the source. She backed away from the blue haired man. Suddenly her eyes widened in recognition. _It's that man from three years ago!_ Her mind shrieked in alarm. 

She was dimly aware that Garet had repeated the man's question. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" The blonde woman asked, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"No, we weren't." Isaac said evenly, not letting a trace of fear trickle into his words.

"Hmph! I guess that I should take you at your word..."

"Hey, you're the ones who were sneaking around!" Garet exclaimed. Usagi realized that Garet had also figured out who these two were.

The blue haired man and the blonde woman exchanged glances. "Sneaking…-" the man paused. "Who are you, to accuse me!"

"So Kraden's engagement was with you…" the woman contemplated.

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, we're off to meet him right now."

"And this appointment is important enough to drive us away?" The man enquired.

"… No …" Isaac said hesitantly. 

Usagi looked at the man fearfully. _I hope he doesn't recognise us …_ She prayed.

"Nevertheless, Kraden sent us away. He awaits you." The man said. His ruby eyes scanned them one by one, before landing on Usagi. He stared at her scrutinisingly, as if trying to read her mind. He was silent for a few moments, just staring at the blonde.

Usagi felt as though his gaze was burning a hole in her. _… He's probably trying to figure out where he saw me! _Her mind informed her in terror. Usagi gulped.

"Go…" the man finally said.

The small group looked at each other in shock and surprise. 

"You letting us go?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"Are you sure, Saturos?" The woman queried. A small frown marred her features.

"Menardi, we have no reason to delay these children any further." The man – Saturos – said. The duo stepped back, allowing them space to leave.

Garet was the first to snap out of his stupor. "Let's … Let's go, Isaac." He said shakily.

The group slowly moved past the duo. Usagi couldn't help but shiver –she could still feel the man's eyes on her. She looked back and held his ruby gaze for a moment. She sweatdropped and walked a little faster.

~*~*~*~*~

"Just who were they?" Kraden wondered. "They already know too much about Sol Sanctum…" Kraden paced, "… things that even the elders of Vale don't know." Kraden turned, still muttering to himself. "And what were they saying about the elements?" 

He walked around again. "The elements of Alchemy: Earth, water, fire and wind …" He frowned. "They plan to set them out in motion?" Kraden looked confused. "And the four Elemental Stars are the key?" he took a few steps forward once again. "These are things even I, a trained Alchemy sage, do not know." Kraden shook his head with a deep sigh.

"Oh! Isaac…" Kraden smiled amiably, making the glasses posed at the tip of his nose move up a little.

"Hi, Kraden!" Usagi greeted with her trademark cheery smile. Kraden smiled back in return, the old forlorn look gone. 

Isaac saw the slight change in Kraden's mood and smiled. _Trust Usagi to brighten up someone's day with a single smile. _He thought with a shake of his head.

"You look like something's bothering you." Jenna observed.

"Me?" Kraden asked, "Ah, well…"

"It's those two, isn't it? Saturos and Menardi were their names, right?" Garet guessed.

"Are they still out there? They're very persistent." Kraden commented.

"Did they want something from you Kraden?" Jenna asked him patiently.

"That seems to be the case…" Kraden sighed.

"Seems to be?" Jenna waited for him to continue.

Kraden looked troubled. "Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum…" he paused, "They spoke as if they'd seen them with their own eyes."

Isaac's eyes widened. 

"That's a bit strange…" Usagi piped up slowly after being silent for a while.

"Yes. You can't enter Mt Aleph without a very good reason." Kraden backed her up.

"And if they entered secretly, then they must be thieves!" Jenna concluded.

A vein popped up on Garet's forehead. "We have to go tell the high elders and the villagers!" He cried.

Jenna and Isaac nodded in agreement. Jenna looked at Usagi. "Usagi? Is something wrong? You've been extremely quiet."

Usagi looked at them doubtfully. "I don't know …" She looked at them, unsure. "Maybe … we should keep this to ourselves?"

"… And let them take things from the Sol Sanctum?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Usagi, we can't let that happen!"

"That's not what I meant …" Usagi sweatdropped.

"Come on, we've got to tell the others." Garet walked towards the town.

"Wait everyone!" Kraden stopped them form taking a step further.

"I still don't know how accurate the things they said were…" Kraden began. "We can do nothing until we confirm what they told me."

Jenna turned to face him. "Then what should we do?"

"Well, we go confirm it." Kraden ended.

They all looked surprised.

_… Saturos … Menardi … they're both dangerous … we shouldn't meddle in their business! It could lead to something serious…_ Usagi thought uneasily.

"… Do you mean we should go to Sol Sanctum ourselves?" Garet asked Kraden. Kraden nodded.

"Isn't that impossible?" Jenna asked.

Kraden looked at her curiously. "Why would it be?"

"…" Jenna, Isaac and Garet didn't respond.

Usagi clenched her fists. _Why would Kraden want to mess with those two? … I feel … odd… this feeling … something bad is going to happen…_ Usagi looked down, and put a hand against her chest.

"Just because climbing Mt Aleph is forbidden?" Kraden asked them.

Isaac sighed, "No…" his blue eyes darted to Usagi, who seemed to pale with every word. He frowned faintly in concern but didn't say anything. _It must be my imagination._ He dismissed.

"We're just going to see if they've been in Mt Aleph." Kraden enlightened them.

"We'll be fine if they don't see us, right?" Garet grinned at Isaac.

"Right." Isaac agreed wholeheartedly.

"We won't be doing anything bad up there." Garet sounded as if he was assuring himself instead of everyone around him.

"This will just be our secret, ok?" Jenna looked at them.

They all agreed except for Usagi. 

"Then it's decided!" Kraden announced, a smile on his face.

"Usagi?" Jenna looked at the blonde who was in the shadows. "You promise?"

"…I feel … sick …" Usagi muttered.

Jenna put a hand on her friend's forehead to feel her temperature. She frowned. "Your temperature's normal…" 

Usagi forced a smile, "Ahh! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" She grinned and waved it off.

"We'll make you the leader, OK, Isaac?" Kraden asked.

Isaac looked unsure. "I don't know …" he looked at Garet then Jenna - who were both nodding. His gaze fell on Usagi who just smiled at him. "…"

"There are some dangerous places between Mt Aleph and Sol Sanctum so I'll take over when you get nervous." Garet compromised.

Jenna shook her head, a teasing smile on her face. "If Garet is our leader, we'd be the ones who are nervous." Jenna said, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't you think Usagi? Kraden?"

A vein popped up on Garet's forehead. "You don't have to be mean…" he muttered, feeling hurt. _As much as I like Jenna, she could be so cruel to me…_ he thought sadly. Usagi obviously noticed the swing in his mood because she smiled and patted his back. He grinned at her. _I swear, Usagi can read minds…_

Kraden suddenly disappeared into his cottage. "This is our best bet." He told them, holding out four bags. "All right! Let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~

They walked towards the bas of Mt. Aleph when a monk jumped out from behind the tree and scared them. A vein popped up on his head. "You're not planning on sneaking up to Mt Aleph, are you?" He asked them suspiciously. 

"Uh… no." Isaac said.

"Well… I'll overlook it this time…" he said.  "But I've got my eye on you, Isaac."

They waited as he circled around the village's temple before running towards the steps that lead to Mt Aleph.

After walking for a few moments they spotted a nicely paved area. Four statues were seemingly surrounding a circle. 

"Wow… It's gorgeous here." Usagi breathed. Her eyes were wide as she took in every detail, as if memorizing it. 

They pushed back the heavy stone doors and entered. It was well lit with two flaming torches.

"This is the entrance to Sol Sanctum." Kraden informed them, "This is your first time here, right?" He asked. When they all nodded he added, "This is an important relic of our past. Take a good look at it."

As soon as they went through the door the realised that more then half of the room was covered with water. There were little patches of clear land. It was obvious to them that they had to jump on top of those.

"Eh … I think I'll just wait for you guys here…" Usagi said with a short laugh.

"Oh come on, Usagi. You're not scared…are you?" Jenna teased her friend, adding a nudge to her ribs.

Usagi sweatdropped. "I am actually." She admitted shamelessly.

Jenna sweatdropped. "You have to come. We agreed to go together 'as a group'. Besides, you could always get Garet or Isaac to carry you across." Jenna shrugged. Knowing well that Usagi would rather swim through polluted water than get carried around by someone.

Usagi's face flushed red with embarrassment. "I'll jump… I'll jump…" she grumbled darkly.

~*~*~*~*~

So... begins the quest of Usagi, Isaac, Garet and Jenna!! Woopee!! I finished this chapter, after much lagging. … I just wish more people would review. This is my first fic that has a minimum of 7 pages and over. I swear…  it's going to be like a book! -_-; Thick book at that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
**Review Replies:**  
***~Blind Seer~* - **Isaac/Usagi/Saturos? Hehe! That would prove to be _very_ interesting, since they're both on different sides of the team. Yes, I think Garet/Jenna is so cute too! Garet cares for her so much, it's really sweet! Thanks for your review!  
**SSJ4 Sailor Menz** – Oh okay. You're an Isaac/Jenna fan, eh? ^^; There's nothing wrong with that couple. It's just … I dunno… hard for me to view them together. But oh well, we'll see! There's nothing wrong with Ivan! *sweatdrops* He's just too young for Usagi or Jenna. He's fifteen. ^^; Usagi/Felix would be a nice combination too. Argh! Too hard to choose!! _ Thanks a whole heap for reviewing!!   
**SailorKagome** – Lol, I've nearly finished the game. I just have to beat the Dragon fusion. ^^; … I'm glad you liked the start of the story. Usagi … um… well all I can say at the moment is that she's somewhat got the essence of Serenity. It's hard to explain… you'll see later! Thank you very much for reviewing, it was very kind of you *grins happily*  
**Rose **– Alex/Usagi? I've never seen that pairing either. Mainly because this is the firs GS/SM crossover in ff.net. Lol. I think Alex is pretty hot … *drools* Alex … hehehe! So many bishies in Golden Sun!  
**Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos** – Ohh!! I totally agree with you! It's so hard to choose between the couples. *Sighs* Yes, Jenna and Garet look so kawaii together. I wish they got together in the game… they're so cute together ^^. A threesome… ^^; Um … I dunno… I've never written a threesome before… but we'll see what happens. Hehe! Yes, I've seen the GS part of ff.net, I know, I know, that's what I thought too! Not enough Garet/Jenna fics in that area *pouts* Thanks so much for your review!  
**Hina** – Thanks for reviewing! Isaac/Usagi/Saturos triangle… yes, that would be hard but extremely interesting since Isaac and Saturos hate each other's guts. Hehe!! More competition!! Usagi … she won't be in her senshi form at all. But she somewhat has the essence of Princess Serenity. It's hard to explain without taking half a page. Lol. So, you'll just have to wait for me to write out the other chapters until you can understand it easily.  
**x3-staRr3e-x3** – Yay!! Someone completely agrees with me!! I like the way you think!! But I want to shove a triangle in there somewhere… hehe, to make it interesting for others who love to read about Usagi's life turning into a soap opera. Lol! Thanks for reviewing, AI hope to hear from you again!  
**Weaver of Shadows – **Nice choice! Alex is yummy … *grins* I bet you think so too, huh? Huh? Hehe! Usagi/Saturos would definitely be a twist and interesting. Yes! Hell yeah, Jenna/Garet is a cute pairing. But I'm still a little indecisive. Thanks for your review!  
**Midlight Bunny** – Another person who agrees with me! *Big huge happy grin appears on face* Yay!! I agree with you, I couldn't' see Isaac/Jenna pairing… I don't know why … It was just hard for me to picture them together. Thanks for reviewing, I look forward to hearing from you again ^_^.  
**Night Angel **– Yes, your right. Hehe. Too bad Isaac didn't talk in the game. If he did, the players could find out what his personality is like. Ohh!! Another person who agrees with me! Cool!! People who think like me!! *Grins happily* As you know, the story is called Unnatural Adept. Meaning that Usagi doesn't really have a type. Hehe, she can just use random magic. Lol! I was thinking of making her like a light adept or something. Something… unearthly! Ethereal. Hehe! ^_^; Thanx heaps 4 reviewing!!  
**Flame is my soul** – Hi! It's great to hear from you again! Ohh, as I promised, Boei's next chapter shall be out before the 13th of Oct. Which is like, really soon! So look out for it if you really want to read it.  
  


**_Please review!_**   
It would mean so much to me. Especially since I'm slaving over the long chapters jut for you guys! If I don't get enough reviews, I would have to _delete _it and work on my others fics, seeing as there aren't many people who seem to be interested in this story.  
  
Oh, as for the couples, you have to vote! Triangles are welcome  
As you might already know, I'm leaning towards Usagi/Isaac and Garet/Jenna  
As for the triangle… I was thinking something along the lines of Isaac/Usagi/Saturos and Isaac/Usagi/Felix. So… ^_^ anyone agree?? Lol.  
(Ivan can't be a choice for one of the girls, because he's too young! He's 15 for goodness sake!)

Much Love,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~  
aka Tenshi-Megami  
www.geocities.com/chibi_angel_goddess  
www.fanfiction.net/~angelgoddess


	3. Sol Sanctum Part Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or Sailor Moon… -_-;  
  
This chapter is focused on both Usagi and Isaac. (No romance in it … yet)  
_  
^_^ Finally released the next chappie!! Yay!! ^.^ I feel proud of myself! *Giggles nervously* Sorry for the slow snail-speed updates. Enjoy!!

   
Ohh, here's GS dictionary for those who've never played Golden Sun nor know anything about it-  
**Psynergy** – Kinda like magic. Ya know … really useful, can move things, etc. It can only be seen by Adepts. You'll get it once we get moving with the story.  
**Adepts **– People who use Psynergy.   
**Short Sword **– Um… a short sword -_-;  
**Sol Sanctum – **A sanctuary that hides lots of secrets.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

**Unnatural Adept**  
Chapter Two  
Sol Sanctum Part Two  
  
By Angel-Goddess

~*~*~*~*~*~

The group entered a long hall with blue floor tiles. Certain places of the hall was lit with glowing green lights that cast shadows and illuminated parts of the floor, making it seem like it was glowing. Jenna and Usagi breathed a small noise of wonder at the site the narrow passage made as they let their eyes wander around. 

"Let's continue," Kraden urged them.

They slowly made their way along the grand hallways of Sol Sanctum. Their leather boots were making little noise against the cold floor, yet the sound seemed to magnify and echo eerily. 

The hair on Usagi's neck seemed to stand at the stony silence. "This is kinda creepy…" she whimpered. Hearing a wild flutter of several wings behind her, Usagi sharply turned. Her blue eyes widened in fear, "Bats!!" She squeaked and ducked, covering her head with her hands as she did. Three bats skimmed just over her head and she felt the force of the wind that their wings made. 

Jenna squealed as one of the little creatures managed to snag a lock of her hair and pull it hard with its tiny claws. "Ow!"

Isaac bent down, just as one of them swooped for his head with a loud screech. He unclipped his short sword from its scabbard and pulled away from the group, so that he had the bats in his view.

Garet frantically drew his short sword from its sheath and positioned himself into a fighting stance, copying Isaac.

Isaac ran in and slashed at one of the bats, his sword a silver blur in the air. The little creature let out a spine-chilling screech before falling limply onto the ground.

Garet looked impressed, "Whoa! Way to go, Isaac!" With a determined look on his face, he swung his sword at the nearest bat – which was currently clinging onto Usagi's hair.

Garet's foot slipped and he accidentally bonked Usagi and the bat hard with the flat part of his sword. The bat slipped off and fell onto the ground; one of its wings was broken. 

Usagi let out an exasperated cry at her friend and glared at him and she clutched her head, which was throbbing with pain and making her vision swim a little. 

Jenna was chasing around the last bat, swinging her staff at it without success. She stopped and leaned against a wall, breathing hard. "Stupid thing…" She muttered darkly, before raising her staff. "Flare!"

Fire encased the bat, which seemed to be taunting her, burning the thing into crisp. Jenna smirked in satisfaction. 

"Garet, you're so clumsy!" Usagi cried. A small red bump had begun to appear at the very top of her forehead.

Garet looked sheepishly at the fuming blonde. "Well … I got rid of it, didn't I?"

Kraden shook his head at the group's antics.

~*~*~*~*~

Usagi suppressed a moan of aggravation as she stared glumly at the room that was filled with water. This day was just getting worse for her. 

Jenna smiled sympathetically at the blonde. "Better start jumping, ne?" She said with a quirky grin.

Isaac pointed to the end of the room, there were three entrances. "Which one do we enter?" He asked Kraden.

Kraden looked confused. "I don't know … let's try all of them!" They all sweatdropped at his answer.

"Why don't we go to the middle one?" Usagi suggested. She left no room for objection as she jumped at the dry patch of land in front of her, heading for the middle path.

As soon as they got to the end they found nothing but a red treasure box. 

Usagi's sapphire eyes glittered, "Ahh!! Treasure!!" The bubbly blonde beamed and clapped her hands before opening the chest. They watched as her face fell as she took out a tiny green eye-shaped jewel. "… I was hoping for more…" She muttered as she pocketed the item.

Jenna chuckled, "Let's try the right pass."

~*~

Usagi sweatdropped. A stone shape of a minotaur's head was sticking out of the wall. Its lone beady green eye sparkled brightly, while it's other socket was empty. Dead end. 

The group had already started heading back while Usagi inspected the other socket. She absentmindedly put her hand into her pocket. Pulling out the glittering green jewel, she realised it looked like the one that was already on the minotaur's head. She briefly wondered if she should fit it in. 

Who knows what would happen? She paled at the thought the minotaur might pop out of the wall and eat her. _Usagi, don't be stupid. It's stone!_ She berated herself, as she carefully slid the green bead into the empty socket with a shaking hand.

The ground lurched for a moment, and she heard the sound of two rocks seemingly grating against each other loudly. Usagi turned, only to find her friends had already gone. "Hey!" She cried indignantly and raced after them.

~*~*~*~*~

The group entered a room filled the dozens of statues. There were no doors to be found. Kraden walked up a few steps in front of them, looking around before his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Kraden?" Garet asked.

"Hm… Those two said that there was a hidden passage leading deeper into Sol Sanctum." he stated.

The young teens looked a little stunned. But this was a dead end!

"I've come here many times, and I've always thought it looked … strange." Kraden continued, "I had always imagined Sol Sanctum would look different, somehow."

They exchanged glances, "What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"Sol Sanctum was built in honour or the sun," Kraden explained to them, as he finally turned to look at them. "There ought to be something here to reflect that." 

Kraden briefly looked behind him, before facing them once again, "I was always puzzled why there wasn't… if there is a hidden passage, then maybe it leads to…" An excited look appeared on his face, "Well! Let's see if we can find it!"

Garet looked a little appalled at the idea. "I think he's serious! Should we help him, Isaac?"

Isaac scratched his head, "I don't know …"

"I think we should, I mean, we've come this far already..." Usagi trailed off.

Isaac nodded. She did have a point. "Alright. I guess we should."

Jenna examined the statues with an observant eye, "You know, two of these statues look movable…"

Kraden seemed to perk up at the idea, "Which ones?"

"The one at the far left and right." Jenna said, pointing.

"I vote right." Garet nominated slamming his fist onto the palm of his other hand.

Usagi tried forcing the statue to the left, but had no clue that Garet was pushing it right. She huffed, "It's so heavy!" she moaned, wiping a few droplets of perspiration from her forehead. Usagi dimly realised that Jenna was laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

Isaac smiled and shook his head; "Lets just push it from the left." He told the others.

"3…2…1…Heave!" 

The statue made a loud sound of stone grating against each other as it was pushed to the left.

~*~*~*~*~

They walked up the stairs, only to find themselves in more hallways.

"Let's explore. We don't want to miss anything." Kraden mused.

~*~

 Usagi leaned against a wall tiredly, after pocketing another green jewel she had found in a box. 

They had fought a whole lot of bats, slimes and vermins and she was sick of it. "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I wanna get some sleep!" She complained half-heartedly.

"Well … do you want Isaac or Garet to carry you around until you feel better?" Jenna asked with a mischievous smirk, as she already knew the answer.

Usagi grumbled, a light pink hue stealing across her pale cheeks, "T-That's not funny…!"

Jenna looked up, "Hey, where are we?"

In front of them, across a barrier of water were rows of statues. There were occasional patches of dry land, but not allowed them to freely jump across and push any of the statues around.

"More statues… hm… It doesn't look like we can reach them from here." Kraden pondered, "Ah! Of course! Perhaps Psynergy is the key. Isaac, try to use your Psynergy!"

Isaac started from the far right, moving his way down. He sweatdropped once he finally found a door at the second last statue. "Figures that the it's gotta be one of the last that I move."

Going in, they realised the room only went around in a circle.

Usagi pouted, "I guess it's the last statue…" She pointed out the obvious.

~*~

The last statue revealed to have another minotaur's head. Usagi heaved a heavy sigh and inserted the green jewel into the empty eye socket.

They all heard the sound of shifting rocks, and went to find the source.

The found a new opening at the far right statue.

Usagi shook her head, "Whoever made this place had quite a dry sense of humour." She remarked.

~*~*~*~*~

The group stopped dead. In front of them were four statues of angels, all holding a blue crystal of some sort. They were positioned so that they surround a large picture of a glowing sun. Light pulsed rhythmically from the inner depths of the picture. 

Usagi hesitantly took a step towards one of the statues, "Is this… the place?"

Kraden walked forward, awestruck. "This is it! We've found it!" He gasped. He walked to the centre. "Clearly this is the mark of the sun… the heart of Sol Sanctum. It's just as I'd imagined… which means those two were telling the truth!"

Jenna frowned, "But if what they said was true, then they must've been…"

Garet seemed to jump, "They were thieves! They came to rob the sanctum!" He cried.

Jenna gasped, "Let's hurry back to the village and tell everybody!" She clenched her fists.

Kraden shook his head, "But we're so close…"

Usagi looked puzzled, "Close? Close to what?" she enquired, tearing her gaze away from the statue to focus her eyes onto the wise man.

 "We've come all the way to the heart of Sol Sanctum. To turn our backs to it and leave…" Kraden looked at them almost pleadingly. "Sol Sanctum holds the origins of Alchemy. It would be a waste to… What do you think? Shall we go a little further?"

Isaac shook his head. "I don't think we should…"

Kraden frowned, "Fine then, you can go back to the village. I'm staying here."

Usagi didn't seem too thrilled at the idea, "Alright! I'll go with you."

Isaac frowned at his friend, "But… oh alright…"

Kraden looked ready to burst with happiness, "Really? We'll just go a bit further!" Seeing their nods of agreement, he smiled, "Good! It's decided. Let's move ahead!"

As they walked into the adjacent room, Usagi started to notice a change in colours. The next room was now a pale blue in colour. A wave of azure light shimmered brilliantly in the air in waves, creating a soft misty effect in a mysterious way.

It had the exact same layout as the other room, with four angels surrounding a picture, but this time… it was a crescent moon.

"W-What is this room?" Kraden blinked his eyes from behind his glasses. "There's a moon in the centre… This must symbolise night…"

Looking at the group, he asked them, "These rooms must be connected somehow. Don't you think?"

Isaac nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Luna and Sol … these rooms must hide a secret. What could it be?" Kraden asked no one in particular. "Isaac, would you look further up the passage and let me know what you find?" he requested.

They all walked out of the room and up a set of stairs.

~*~

"Ahh! Wow, this place is amazing!" Usagi squealed as they got to the top floor. She jumped across and looked out. "We're so high up!" She gasped as she watched clouds roll by.

"Don't you think it's a little odd though?" Garet asked.

Jenna looked at Garet, "What do you mean?"

Garet pointed at the symbol on the floor. "It's the exact same crescent moon … only the angels aren't as close to it. I bet in the next room, it would have a sun on the floor."

Isaac peeked into the next room, only to find Garet's suspicions to be correct. "Garet, you're right!" he called to his friend.

Garet wandered over and raised his eyebrows. "I was just guessing… I didn't think it would be correct." He said. His head seemed to inflate before their eyes.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Garet, don't gloat. You're getting big-headed."

Usagi watched as her friends continued to talk; she leaned against one of the angel statues, causing it to move forward. "Kyaa!!" Usagi tumbled backwards as her support moved back. She looked up in time to see the statue's crystal cast light onto the bottom left part of the crescent moon tile. "Huh?"

~*~

Kraden jumped as he heard a sound, "Wha-What's … What's happening?" He cried, his voice quivering.

His gaze laded on to four tiles that made up the moon. He saw the bottom left part of the four change for a second. "Isaac must've found something!" He breathed, unable to tear his gaze away.

Suddenly, pillars of light appeared, striking the ground with force akin to thunderbolts, making the ground shake and vibrate harshly.

"Isaac! Stop!!! You're about to make a big mistake!" Kraden cried, as he rushed to the stairs.

~*~

"Wait, Isaac!" Kraden ran into the room, looking pale.

"What's wrong Kraden?" Jenna asked.

Kraden briefly looked at the two rooms. "This is a most interesting mechanism you've found, Isaac. But this is clearly… some kind of trap."

Usagi mirrored the expression of bewilderment on her friends' face. "What do you mean?"

Garet looked mystified, "This is… a trap?"

Kraden shook his head, he couldn't find a way to explain it in words, "Go look in the Luna room, and you'll understand." He quickly peeked into the other room, "You've done well. Finding this means you've looked in the right place. But if you just move one statue, you'll be caught in the sanctum's trap."

Jenna looked worried. "But why would anyone put a trap in here, anyway?"

 "I don't know who did it, but they've hidden something important." Seeing their baffled expressions, he explained further. "Perhaps… they've hidden the key to Alchemy itself."

Usagi sweatdropped. She hated it when Kraden walked around the subject instead of telling them straight out. It confused her to no ends _why _he did that. "What does that mean?"

"I doubt you could understand it, even if I explained it to you now." Kraden sighed. "We must try to find a solution to this mystery."

Garet groaned, "Sheesh … another mystery?" 

Usagi silently agreed with him. _I think I've had enough adventures for today…_

"I'll keep checking the Luna room. You continue exploring the sanctum." He practically ordered. Just as he was about to leave he stopped. "My intuition tells me… that light must be the key to this secret… we should test it."

Jenna scowled, deep in thought, "If he said that moving one of them would be a trap, maybe we should try the other room first?" She suggested.

Usagi nodded immediately, "Yes! Jenna, you're so smart!" Jenna flushed at the comment and laughed.

~*~*~*~*~

In the next room, Isaac and Usagi both pushed one of the statues to a crevice, while Jenna and Garet moved the opposite statue. The blue orb that the statues held emitted a blue light. They watched in fascination as a hole appeared in the ground.

Isaac contemplated the puzzle, before a light bulb seemed to appear over his head. "We should move the large statue into the hole. See the large disc the statue's holding? It looks like it could fit into the hole."

"But how do we do that?" Usagi asked.

"Psynergy! Of course!" Jenna answered the naïve blonde. Usagi wasn't exactly the brightest girl around… they knew that.

Isaac moved as close to the statue bearing the disc and concentrated.

The statue slowly inched towards the hole, before falling in. The disc seemed to lock into place. They all heard something click.

"… What do we do next?" Usagi asked.

Isaac flicked some of his blonde hair away from his face. "We're going to have to move the statues again in the next room…" 

~*~

Isaac tried it again, pushing one of the statues into a crevice. A tile flickered, and changed. But this time, the picture stayed.

"You found it Isaac!" 

"Kraden!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Excellent work, Isaac!" He congratulated that boy. Looking into the other room, he asked, "Where did that hole come from?"

"When we moved those statues, two beams of light shot out from them, and then this hole appeared on the floor." Garet informed him.

"And Isaac dropped the statue into it after that." Jenna finished.

Kraden was pleased, "Good work, everyone!" Kraden looked down, a frown on his face, "So the statue puzzle was the trap… and that other statue was here to… disarm the trap."

Usagi looked lost, "I'm so confused," she sighed.

Isaac smiled lightly, "Don't worry, Usagi." He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Kraden continued to talk, "And now that you've disarmed it, we should be all right." He smiled at them, "I'll observe from the Luna room, where it's safe. You handle the rest!" He walked off.

Usagi sweatdropped, "Hey! That doesn't seem fair, he's making us do all the work!" she complained.

Garet snickered. "Don't blame him, we should respect our elders…"

As they continued to jostle the statues into their rightful place, they realised that the tiles of the moon was changing to those of he sun.

"Done!!" Usagi beamed. "Let's go downstairs and tell Kraden-san, ne?"

~*~

"Look! The picture of Luna changed to Sol!" Kraden exclaimed as soon as they got down. "But other than that, nothing looks different…"

"So you mean, we did all that for nothing?" Usagi asked. Kraden answered with a small shrug.

"That's strange …they went through the trouble of putting a trap here… and this is all that happens?" Kraden looked determined as he approached them, "Somewhere, something has changed. We must find it."

They walked into the next room and were surprised to find that the picture of the sun had been changed.

"The same thing happened here!" Kraden marvelled, "Surely there must be something in this room…"

Usagi noticed a small beam of light shining from the north wall. "Hey… look at that…"

As soon as they approached it the wall seemed to ripple slightly. Glowing a pale blue.

"Ah ha! This has to be it!" Kraden smiled, "Let's go!"

Isaac, Garet and Jenna jumped in. They seemed to flicker with white lights as they floated up and disappeared. Usagi hesitated and took a step back, her cerulean eyes filling with uncertainty. 

"Wait for me, I'm on my way!" Kraden cried before jumping in.

Usagi looked scared. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" She cried to no one as she squeezed her eyes shut and jumped in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Very Big Thanks to:**

**SSJ4 Sailor Menz – **Hehe, okay. You seem to be a Jenna fan. I don't know if I'm going to write about GS2 though, so Piers won't appear. I _might_… it depends on my motivation. If there are too little people that read, then I definitely won't. I'm a very busy girl, *sweatdrops* Lol, no, definitely not Isaac/Mia. Thanks for your review!!  
x3-staRr3e-x3 – Thanks for the review. ^.^ Yupz, okay!! (Nice choice btw, hehehe!!) Isaac/Usa/Sat would be a really interesting triangle, and I'm leaning towards it.   
koneko-hime – Arigatou for your compliment and review. Hope to hear from you again soon!  
Shadow's Sapphire – Hehe, I've finished Lost Age. I like Lost Age better, but there just wasn't a lot of Isaac in it. Hehehe!! Good choice in pairs ^.~ Mia/Ivan? Ivan's a little too young for Mia. *Sweatdrops* But we'll see… we'll see…  
Deathblade Prime – Ohh… yeah, sorry. ^^; I'll put it up on the summary.  
Moriah Czekierda – Yupz!! It's most likely going to be one of those. I got lotsa votes for those. So ^.^… you won't be disappointed!  
Wolf Sapphire – Thanks so much for your reviews, you're always reviewing my stories. I feel happy!! *Huggles* Arigatou!! Yes, Golden Sun of one of my most favourite games in GBA. Mainly because I adore anime and rpg's ^.^ I'm sorry the update took a while. *pouts* I've just been so busy.  
Lily – Hehe, you have good taste in pairings too!!! Sugoi! ^.~ You can be sure at least one of the pairings you voted for will be in the story. Um… I don't know about doing both games… maybe … if I have enough motivation and enough readers willing to read it. Love square? I can do those if you really want... hehehe, you're talking to one of the queen of fluffs, ya know. 

**A/N** Done! Finally!! Review, review!! Please?  
This is most likely going to be a…  
Usagi/Isaac …. Usagi/Felix …. Usagi/Saturos  
Jenna/Garet …. Jenna/Alex ….   
Mia/? (You gotta choose) 

Much Love,  
~*~Angel-Goddess~*~  
aka Tenshi-Megami


End file.
